Mine
by Ferowyn
Summary: Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt: Kili doesn't share his brother with anyone and if someone shows up and appears to be fond of Fili, Kili gets jealous WARNING: Incest


_Prompt: Kili doesn't share his brother with anyone and if someone shows up and appears to be fond of Fili, Kili gets jealous and lets the intruder know he does not like him _

. ?thread=665790#t665790

**Mine**

Kili finds himself unable to suppress a low, deep growl as he watches his brother talk to Nori about who knows what, definitely sitting closer to him than necessary. They have left the Shire two days ago and are seated around the fire in a wide clearing, enjoying the content feeling of a full stomach. While Kili knows that Fili is not interested (it has taken the older one quite a lot of time to convince the black-haired dwarf that he will never find somebody else and to silence his doubts) it does not mean Nori will not try to touch or kiss him. Kili is very possessive and Fili is _his_. He will not allow anyone to even look at his brother like they might want something from him.

Kili forces himself to remain seated, but when Fili turns his head and looks at him in a way he cannot quite place (he knows every single emotion ever displayed on his brother's face) he loses his control. He cannot see it, but he knows that his eyes go dark. His brows are knitted and his hands clenched at his side. He forces himself to rise slowly and approach his brother, the threat already clearly visible in his movements. Fili had told him once that he would look like a predator creeping up on his pray and he had not been happy at all (moving like a bloody elf was nothing a dwarf would ever desire) but it had proven to be quite useful.

Suddenly his face is very close to Nori's. "This dwarf", he grows "is mine and mine alone to claim. Do not challenge my right to defend him." This is a very clear way of saying somebody is already taken and no respectable dwarf would ever accept the challenge. Nori's eyes widen and he immediately increases the space between Fili and himself. Kili is not yet satisfied. He grabs his brother's chin and kisses him, hard and demandingly and possessively. "_Mine_"

When he breaks away from Fili the older one squints his eyes. "Let's have a word", he says coolly and motions for his brother to follow him, away from the fire and towards the back of their camp which is hidden in the shadows of the night. Kili raises an eyebrow and waits for his brother to explain the reason for the anger in his eyes. "Stop it."

"Stop… what?"

"Stop acting like that. I do love the fact that you are possessive, but your jealousy is downright annoying. There is a line between these two and you cross it every time. I've had enough of it."

"Fili", Kili growls and suddenly he is pressing the blond dwarf against a tree, lips on his brother's, kissing him with a force that is coming from the dark emotions boiling in his stomach whenever he sees somebody else look at the older one. Fili simply turns his head.

"I've had enough of this", he repeats. "Control yourself." And then he returns to the fire and to Nori.

Kili finds himself unable to move, watching his brother's back disbelievingly.

oOo

Fili is talking to Nori once more. This time Kili is not watching them from across the fire, but from the shadows of the cave they have chosen to spend the night in. His body is shaking with the wish, with the _need_ to make sure Nori will not touch his brother, but he does not do it, he cannot do it. This restraint is not only due the fact that he does not want to anger his brother: The doubt is back.

Kili sees Nori lean in, whisper something into Fili's ear, and put his hand on his brother's knee. He also sees the gleam in the brunette dwarf's eyes. Unable to watch any longer he rises abruptly and takes his bedroll, sets it up between Dwalin's and Thorin's. He may have spent the three days that have passed since their argument avoiding his brother, but they have always slept next to each other. He lies down and covers his head with his coat, trying to shut out the world and to hide the tears pooling in his eyes.

Kili does not find any sleep that night. He feels like there is a black hole where his heart should be.

oOo

The next evening he does his best not to even watch them, wanting to spare himself the pain, but he automatically looks for his brother whenever he is not completely sure where the other one is and what he is doing. His eyes widen when he sees Nori sit with his own brothers, but before he can search for Fili arms are wrapped around his shoulders, the blond dwarf's all too familiar scent in the air. He tenses and feels his brother flinch.

"I'm sorry", Fili whispers barely audibly. "I'm so sorry! We… we only pretended that he was interested in me. It was my idea, I was so terribly annoyed. I felt like I could not even have a _friend_ anymore because you would try to chase them away. I was wrong. I'm sorry!"

Kili cannot look at him. The doubt is back and it is strong.

Fili sighs heavily. "I lost your trust."

"No, you did not. _Never_. I lost trust in myself", Kili admits.

The older one gasps for air. "You are not acting like this because you are jealous – you are doing it because you still think you might lose me", he finally understands.

Now Kili dares to look at his brother and there is a sadness in Fili's eyes he has not seen there for a very long time. "I did not doubt that you love…d me", he whispers softly. "But I doubt everybody else. What if they do something you do not want them to do? Or worse – what if they do something and you find you like it?"

Fili shakes his head. "I still love you", he says firmly. "And that is not going to change. I am sorry I set you up. I should have talked to you."

The younger one sighs. "I would not have told you", he admits. "I don't want you to think of me as weak."

"You are not weak!"

Kili feigns not having heard the interjection. "Pretending to be confident and possessive – well, I am possessive – is so much easier."

Fili grabs his chin, forces him to look him in the eye. "You are not weak", he repeats, emphasizing every word. "And I love you."

Kili watches him, studies every movement of his face, every flicker of his eyes. He _knows_ his brother. Finally he sees what he has been looking for and the black hole in his chest starts to shrink. "_Never_ do this again!" he demands.

Fili smiles apologetically. "Never", he promises. "It is your right to defend your… claim to me. I have vowed to be yours and yours only, thus you are free to rebuke everyone who might cross the line." He sighs. "I felt like you didn't leave me any room to breathe", he tries to explain again. "But I was wrong. You do know the difference between a simple friend and someone intending on making approaches to me. You never say anything when I am sitting close to Ori, or to Dwalin. Well, probably you would not dare to threaten _Dwalin_… Anyway, what I was trying to say was: I am sorry I doubted you. Forgive me."

Kili smiles weakly. "I would threaten Smaug if he wanted to claim you. And I am sorry I doubted you, too." He hesitates for only a second before he pins his brother against the cold floor, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. "_Mine_", he growls, and this time Fili nods.

"Yours"


End file.
